The invention relates generally to a remote receive antenna for a vehicle communication system.
Certain vehicles include transmitters and/or transceivers that are compatible with a wide range of remote frequency (RF) systems. For example, home appliances, such as garage door openers, security gates, home alarms, lighting systems, and the like, may conveniently be operated by RF systems. Typically, the RF control is prepackaged together with the appliance. The RF control transmits an RF activation signal to the appliance, which is recognized by a receiver coupled to the appliance. Standalone universal RF controls are gaining in popularity as such devices can offer functionality different from the original equipment remote control. Such functionality includes decreased size, multiple appliance interoperability, increased performance, and the like. Universal RF controls are also purchased to replace lost or damaged controls or to simply provide another remote control for operating the appliance.
An example application for aftermarket remote controls are remote garage door opener controls integrated into an automotive vehicle. These integrated remote controls provide customer convenience, appliance interoperability, increased safety, and enhanced vehicle value. Present in-vehicle integrated remote controls provide a programmable garage door opener that learns characteristics of an activation signal received from an existing (e.g., training) transmitter. Then, when prompted by a user, the control generates a single activation signal having the same characteristics as the existing transmitter. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to train these controls. For example, if an in-vehicle integrated remote control system is mounted within a bumper of the vehicle, the operator goes outside of the vehicle in order to train the system. As a result, the process of training the system may be time consuming, especially when the operator has difficulty locating the control and/or during inclement weather. This means extended time for this activity, inaccuracy in detecting position, and dependency on weather, among other things.